Tens of millions of calls are routed to call centers annually. A large percentage of these calls use agents to identify and map the customer's opening statement to one or more agent transaction screens that are accessed to fulfill the customer's request. For example, a customer's opening statement may ask for the creation of an order for DSL provisioning and an agent may access one or more screens associated with provisioning DSL. Currently, agents simultaneously control multiple support systems by accessing these transaction screens. This accessing and mapping process accounts for a significant portion of the average call length primarily because of the considerable mental processing demands associated with existing agent support systems. It is estimated that approximately 10-20% of the agent time for handling an average call is associated with the mapping process. This mapping process reduces the volume of calls an agent can handle and increases the average per call expense. As such, there is a need for an improved system and method for mapping caller information to call center agent transactions.